


Aliens Gave Me an Impossible Choice

by lesbiansaaviik (221bentleys)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26827771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221bentleys/pseuds/lesbiansaaviik
Summary: Spock has to decide whether to kill his Captain or his friends.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Kudos: 32
Collections: Trektober 2020





	Aliens Gave Me an Impossible Choice

“Spock, don’t.” Spock watched the Captain take a shuddering breath and put his head in his hands. “You know you can’t save me, just get it over with.” The viewscreen flickered, and Spock turned his head to the other panel to see the rest of the bridge personnel, Bones, and Scotty sitting in a room. He had a choice to make: between saving his Captain or saving all the others. He knew it was most logical to let Jim die; from a purely utilitarian point of view, the lives of many outweigh the lives of few. But on the other hand, Jim’s skill in command could be seen as worth the lives of plenty of lesser men, to some. And there was something else he couldn’t quite put his finger on that made him hesitate to choose. Spock had never had such difficulty making a decision before.

“I know you’re thinking about it, but you know I wouldn’t want you to sacrifice them all for me.” Kirk said. Spock wished he could respond to Jim, if only to ask him for silence in which to contemplate his options. “I don’t want this to be the choice either, I wish I was just back on the bridge with everyone and you-” Jim’s voice caught. He swallowed, and continued, “Just, come on already.” Spock turned back to watch the others, to see Uhura and Scotty talk nervously, Sulu and Chekov laugh about something (they had quite the knack for humour in difficult situations, he had noticed), and Bones sit alone, staring sternly into the distance. He knew if McCoy in his position he would swear at the aliens for making him do this, and while Spock was not one for strong language he recognised the urge to use it. Jim’s voice came back over the system.

“Alright, Spock, I’ll assume you’ve come around to the logical solution, God knows you always seem to.” He laughed, but it came out sharp and harsh. “I just want to say, for the sake of the records, what an honour it has been to serve with you. And for your sake, I’ll say what a joy it’s been. Spock, just-” he closed his eyes and tightened his hand around the communicator. “Just, live long and prosper, I suppose.” Spock felt a wave of emotion wrack his body, and before he could think twice about it, he used the Vulcan ability to fall unconscious at will. Better to risk the wrath of his captors than to make an impossible choice. He just hoped Jim would understand.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this isn't what aliens made them do it means but uhh here you have it anyways! Hope you enjoyed. Please do leave a comment if you liked it, I would really appreciate it. :)


End file.
